Chasing the Winds
by geniusvet
Summary: Ash Cygne is a lonely teen in a lonely city. He however, has no idea where his life will soon end up going, especially when it leads him to a secluded camp, in another country, on the other side of the continent. There he will meet new people, learn new things about himself, and maybe take on something much greater than himself. Rated T to be safe !Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

.Percy Jackson Story Chp. 1

 **Hello everybody. First off, this is my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfiction. Second, this takes place a little bit after the events of Blood of Olympus. Leo has not returned yet. And third, I write this for myself, and I upload when I please. I may go a few days without uploading, I may a month without uploading. I almost will always have a next chapter in the works. Also the title will become apparent as we progress as we get through the story. SO without further ado, here is my story.**

* * *

Ok, chemistry fire. Definitely an interesting way to end the day. I, Ash Cygne, was just sitting at one of the tables in the science lab, watching Mr. McNeeman trying to mix oil and water (which is impossible), when it burst into flames. I'm not talking about a little candle flame, I'm talking about big, blazing, could light the whole school on fire, kind of fire. After a few seconds of shock, surprise, and dumbfoundment, Mr. McNeeman had the brains to pull the fire alarm, and everyone evacuated. Naturally, the fire department was called, and the fire put out, before it could reach the Level Three storage, where all the poisonous, reactive, and radioactive chemical (for who knows what reasons, we never used them) are kept. After this, the school sent us home, as they wanted to get "various peoples" in to inspect the lab and all the chemicals, to see if any of the materials in the lab could have caused the fire. Besides, it was almost the end of the day anyway.

When I got home, my mom, Elizabeth Cygne, was sitting on the couch, waiting for me, which was never a good sign. She worked as a wildlife rehabilitator, so it wasn't unusual for her to work to 7 or 8 at night. Her being home this early was never a good sign.

"Hi, Mom. How are you? You're home early," I said nervously.

"Honey, sit down, we need to talk."

"What is it, Mom?" I said sitting down.

"I got a call from the school today. They brought up some… incidents that I think we need to discuss. Three months ago, you made a dog attack that Bruno kid?"

"Actually, he was roughing me up, trying to make me tell him the passcode to get into the recovery ward at your work, probably so him and his friends could torture a squirrel or something. I wasn't telling him, and he was threatening to hurt me, when this random dog comes out of nowhere and almost attacks Bruno."

"Okay. They also tell me there was another incident, about two weeks ago, in the cafeteria. They say witnesses saw Bruno accidentally drop some spaghetti on you. You then looked up and stared at Bruno, and all the rats came out of the kitchen, encircled him, and just… stared at him. At least that's what they tell me. Is that true?"

"Yes…" I tell my mom reluctantly, "But I didn't do it! I honestly don't know what happened!"

"Okay, you never give me any reason to not believe you, so I'll believe you on that. But what about the most reason incident. You apparently brought a flock of birds, ten squirrels, and even a goat to school?"

"They followed me, I swear!"

"I know Whitehorse doesn't have the most things to do for a city. It's in the Yukon, probably the coldest corner of Canada, what can you expect? But that's no excuse for you to get into trouble."

"I swear, Mom! I don't know how any of this happened!"

"Your father said things like this would happen…" my mom said to herself, like she didn't want me to hear. "I wonder if I should send you to that camp he talked about…"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I said, confused.

"Oh, nothing, just go outside till supper's ready."

Not wanting to make my mom upset by pushing the subject, I went outside, where I decided to refill the bird feeders and even lay out some extra for the squirrels. I put out a new bat box, cause the last one had been left in shambles by who knows what. After doing all that, my mom called me in for supper. We ate supper in silence, both rolling our thoughts around their brains. What did she mean "your father said things like this would happen." She always told me that my father had been a wildlife researcher, who had been in Whitehorse for about a year. He left about six months after I was born, leaving my mom to raise me. And a camp? What was she talking about? The only camp I'd ever been to was a horseback riding camp, where all the animals seemed to either be watching me, or outright following me. I guess she'll tell me when she was ready. Anyways I went to bed listening to a podcast about the Greek gods, whom I had always had a certain interest in. Especially the minor gods, like Hecate, and Pan, and Deimos.

The next day was mostly uneventful, even lunch. I had the tofu tacos, as I was a vegan. For some reason, the idea of hurting an animal for anything just makes me lose my appetite. I was almost so bored by the end of the day, I was close to pulling my blonde hair out. I would have just gone home, if I didn't end up being called to the office. Apparently, they had randomly chosen two 14 year old students to reorganize the library that day. And just my luck, they pulled my name. And Bruno's. Crap. This was not going to be fun. I had just walked into the library, when Bruno shoved me up against the wall.

"Listen up, goat meat. I'm gonna stand here, while you reorganize the books. Got it?" Bruno almost growled.

"Fine, Bruno. Whatever you want." I said sarcastically, drawing out the last part of my sentence. I went back into the stacks and came out a few minutes later with a giant stack of books in my arms. I asked Bruno if he could grab me the organization blueprint and all I got was a grunt in reply. Typical Bruno. Setting the books down on a nearby table, I looked up toward Bruno, and what I saw was not Bruno. It was obviously 2.4 metres tall, with muscles that looked harder than bowling balls. Its arms were covered I tattoos, and its teeth looked as if they were stolen from a Rottweiler. Come to think of I had heard of something like them in one of my podcasts. What were they called? Linguini gents? Lastonomy goats? Oh ya, they were called Laistrygonian Giants. Man eaters.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking time to read my fanfiction, please rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

For what seemed like hours, but in reality was more like thirty seconds, me and that monster that used to be my classmate had a staring contest of sorts, neither one of us blinked. I knew that when one of us blinked, it would start the freeze-frame that was the library. Thankfully, the piercing sound of the phone ringing distracted Bruno, making him turn his head away from me. Seizing the opportunity, I dove behind the nearest book shelf, which just happened to be the farthest from that giant. Watching him through the luckiest of gaps in each bookshelf that has happened to line up to give me a little window to watch him, I figured that I had at least a minute before he reached me. Enough time to come with a plan of action. I realized that I need to find a weapon. I could go to two places on the school grounds to find one. First, I could make a run for the gardeners shed. With the gardener mowing the field, it should be unlocked and full of sharp things. I quickly realized that that was a bad idea, since the way there was open ground, and if Bruno saw me, he would quickly catch up to me. My other, much safer option was to go to the kitchen behind the cafeteria and find a knife.

I looked behind me, and saw that Bruno was almost upon me. Knowing that I had to leave now, I somehow managed to sneak around him and escape out the door. I ran like crazy to the cafeteria, and was relieved to see that no one else was there. I quickly made my way into the kitchen and started to root around in drawers. In the third drawer I looked in, I found the big knives. I was about to grab a stainless steel cleaver, when a copper, or maybe bronze dagger caught my eye. For some reason that I couldn't explain, this knife looked more like a weapon than a utensil. It was just long enough for efficient slashing, but just short enough for effective stabbing, and topped off with a leather grip. Knowing, no, feeling that I should take this knife, I hid behind the door, knowing from the footsteps that were increasing in volume, and the stench that was increasing in pungency, was going to walk through the door (and, I suspected, the wall above it) in a few seconds.

When Bruno walked in, I jump and kick off a nearby counter. It took me a few seconds to get a good grip, made especially difficult, because the second he realized that I was on his back, he started flailing around and trying to grab me. After I caught as much balance as was possible, I plunged the knife into that little place at the base of its neck, and between its collarbone and shoulder blade. The dagger made it in alright, and the giant that used to be my classmate did not like it one bit. He thrashed and reached with a blood thirst so that was so strong, you could almost taste it in the air. I wiggled that knife as I could, trying to do as much damage as possible. I even pulled it out and stabbed it at a different angle. After a little more wiggling, I must have hit something vital, because he went down.

He even sort of went down in the slow-mo way important characters die in movies. First, he realized he was mortally wounded. Second, he had that moment of realization. Lastly, he fell, with lil' ol' me still on his back. Fortunately, he fell stomach down, flat on his face, sparing me the crushing weight that, if I ever got out from under him, would have me in bed for the rest of the day at best, emergency room at worst. Once I got up, the weirdest thing that had happened all day happened.

Okay, finding a bronze knife in your cafeteria was odd, and getting attacked by a giant definitely didn't happen on a regular basis, but when something dies, there's always a body; remains of some sort. But as I started to brush the dust off, the body of that…. Thing that had obviously meant to kill me turned into sand, a sickly shade of yellow that one associates with illness and death. Then without warning, without eve wind, the sand blew away to who knows where. I was pretty sure I didn't want to find out.

After that incident, that I would very much like to forget, but likely never would, I set off for my house, hoping that my mom was home. For some reason, I had not let go of the bronze knife. I guess since I had defeated the Laistrygonian Giant with it, it felt like a security blanket of sorts. I walked home with a feeling, no, not a feeling. A whisper of a feeling, that something was going to jump out of the bushes and attack. To make matters worse, the birds, who all should be flying around, were just sitting. Watching him, like they were waiting for that something.

After my rushed walk home, I was relieved to see my mom's vehicle parked in the driveway. Now my only problem would be to convince her I was telling the truth.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you? I need to talk to you," I called, as I rushed in the door.

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie. Why? Is something wrong?" she asked, as I ran into the kitchen, "Honey, where did you get that knife?!"

"That's not important right now. What I have to tell you is important. I just need you to promise that no matter how crazy it sounds, no matter how much it sounds like a preposterous story to grab your attention, you have to believe me. Okay?"

"Okay, Ash. Whatever you say, I'm sure I can handle it."

I then proceeded to tell her everything from getting called to the library, to defeating the Laistrygonian Giant in the kitchen, ending with the birds on the walk home. Weirdly, she didn't question any of it.

"Okay, Ash. I need you to go pack a few days' worth of clothes, and meet me in the car; we are going to the airport. And leave the iPod here," she said, well, more like commanded, "And I have a friend who works at security. She'll get the knife through for you," she finished as I was about to ask if I should bring it or not. "I have to go make some phone calls. Oh, I should have sent you there years ago," was the last I could hear her mumbling as I went to pack my bag.

I finished that and went to my mom's 2004 Jeep. Not the most glamourous, but perfect for getting to a trapped animal far off the road. After about a minute, my mom got in, phone glued to her ear, and a pair of plane tickets in her hand. We drove in silence to Yellowknife's meager excuse of an airport, and there was no more conversation at check-in. It wasn't until we drew near to security that she turned around to talk to me.

"Okay, Ash. This is where I have to say goodbye. Enjoy your summer," she said, voice cracking, tears welling up in her eyes, as she handed me the tickets.

"Wait, you're not coming with me." I realized, as I looked at the tickets. First, they were both made out in my name. Second, they were to two different locations. The first one would take me to Calgary, Alberta, and from there, the second ticket would get me on a plane to New York City's John F. Kennedy airport. Not receiving an answer, I knew it was a stupid thing to say, as there were very few places that you could fly to directly from Yellowknife, and my destination, New York, was definitely not one of them. Turning around to get in line, I jumped around and gave my mom a hug that must have lasted a full minute.

"I love you , Mom."

"I love you too, Ash."

After that, I turned around to get in line (for real this time), when she called out to me.

"Ash, there will be someone at the airport waiting for you. They'll have a sign with your name on it." I turned around and gave her a thumbs up to let her know I heard her. After that my flights were uneventful. I re-(re-re-re-re-re-re-re)read a Harry Potter book on the planes, and grabbed a smoothie during my brief layover in Calgary. When I touched down at JFK, it was about 11:00 at night; local time.

As I walked through the terminal, I received a few funny looks from fellow passengers. I guess an unaccompanied 14 year old in one of the largest airports in the USA tends to do that. Oddly, I didn't receive as much as a glance from anyone who worked at the airport, not even the customs official. After I passed through customs, I walked into the area containing the carousels and the exits. This is where you find the people who pick up people, right?

Looking around, I managed to find those people. Most of them appeared to be drivers of sorts, but a few looked like they might be picking up a relative or a friend. I scanned through the people who looked like limo drivers, but not seeing my name, I was disappointed that I wouldn't be riding in a limo. With slightly less enthusiasm, at looked at the signs the rest of the people who holding, and saw the sign bearing my name at the end of the row. It was being held by a college aged girl with blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. She was wearing jeans and a orange shirt with words I couldn't quite make out. Seeing as my mom had gone through the trouble, I walked up to the girl and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Ash Cygne," I said holding out my hand, "You must be my ride."

"Yeah, I am," the girl responded kindly, as she accepted my handshake, "I'm Annabeth Chase."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter two of Chasing the Winds. Please review and favourite if liked this story, or even if you didn't.**


End file.
